The Real Me
by AlbusLily2011
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?
1. Prologue

**Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>****Warnings- *mild scenes of sexual nature, mild language.*  
>Summary- Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him? <strong>

**A/N: *All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.***

_A large, ancient manor house stood in the middle of a vast field, literally in the middle of no-where. On either side of the manor house were two very tall hedges, to form two open fields with ever green trees on the inside. These hedges led all the way to the end by the stone road, most likely to keep trespassers and unwanted animals, out._

_Here lived the Malfoy family, currently consisting only of Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa's wicked sister, Bellatrix had been killed by Molly Weasley a year ago in the Final Battle, and Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to Askaban for another ten years. Which- was basically a life sentence. He didn't have much life left to live, after already being in Askaban for over a year. However neither Narcissa nor Draco were against it. They were both very aware of his many wrong doings. Most of them, were due to being sided with Lord Voldemort, whom had promised his followers power, which had been a very big mistake indeed._

_Thanks to Harry Potter, however, the Dark Lord had perished, and was no more. There wasn't a wizard in the whole of the Wizarding world who wasn't grateful. Even, to most surprise, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the one who tormented the Golden trio all the way through Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, the one who was loyal to none of his teachers, except Professor Severus Snape-for awhile. Draco Malfoy, the one who cursed Katie Bell, and dis-armed Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster. Draco Malfoy, the scared, lonely Slytherin boy, whom only wanted to be witnessed, to be seen, to be heard. Draco Malfoy...Who would have known, that he would be grateful?  
><em>

**A/N: This is a story I've been working on. Notice that the first chapter(the prologue if you wish) is written in third person, and the rest of the story will be written in first person(aka, the other characters perspectives). Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **

_**Thanks for reading! :) ** _


	2. Chapter one

**Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>****Warnings- *****Mild Language*  
>Summary- <strong>Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?<strong>  
><strong>AN: *All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.*****

**_ *Draco's P.o.v.* _**

Yeah, yeah. I'm grateful. But it doesn't make me like him anymore. Mother keeps saying I should give him credit, for- you know, saving my life. Thank him? Give him credit? For what? Being the hero, again? Look, I know it's going to seem like I'm being selfish, but hey, I tried to help him and his friends when they were on the run from the Dark Lord and ended up in our manor. But let's face it, even though my aunt Bellatrix was never the brightest of the bunch, she knew how to act. She knew when to be clever. Me trying to stall wouldn't have done any good. Especially with all of the others bickering. And then my aunt decided she wanted to waste time torturing that Granger Girl. 

Do I feel bad? Well, yeah, I suppose. I mean, no-one deserves to be tormented like that. But when Bellatrix wanted something, she got it. Even if it wasn't rightfully hers. Sadly, a lot of us are like that; first we torment, then we steal, and last, we rob them of dignity, hope, and anything else they have left. Obviously, I feel this is wrong. A person should never be robbed of everything they have, because of their blood type, their race, or how much money they have. Yes, I got sick of it after awhile, doing everything that my father or the Dark Lord told me to do. Most of the things I did in my life at Hogwarts were because of them. 

After the war, it felt lovely to be able to act on my own. Do my own bidding. I could go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted to. Well- not always. Mother was still on my back about that a lot. Now that I was out of Hogwarts, she kept picking on me to help out around the house. However, I'd be going back to Hogwarts soon. The seventh year students who didn't get to finish their studies because of the Final Battle were invited back, if they wished to continue next September. 

I had been strongly debating it. I hated the place. But at the same time, I wanted real job. Not someone who pays you for the work you don't do because they're afraid of you. No. I wanted a real job. Mostly so I could get out of the damn house. With my grades though- it wouldn't be easy. I would have to work harder than I ever have in my life. I would probably spend most of my year confined in the library. 

However I did have another option, which, would probably be way out of my legue. Mum had suggested that I ask the Granger girl for help. Ha. Her? Help me? When pigs learn to fly! After all the years of hating each other, that would never happen. At least I didn't think it would. She didn't trust me. At all. And Potter and Weasley would probably be there to change her mind. But if there was a way for me to gain her trust back enough for her to want to help me, I wouldn't know it. I had to find out. Even if there was a slim chance she'd do it, the least I could do was try. 

Hogwarts wasn't coming anytime soon. There was still a full month and a half left. If I wanted to find a way to get her trust me, I'd have to start soon. Perhaps mum would help me. I decided to make note to ask her. It would probably be my best option at the moment. I was never more willing to do it in my life. I was desperate. I would do anything to not end up like my father did.  
><strong>*<strong>

Sitting in my fathers old study, which he hadn't used in ages, I gave a deep sigh. Looking around at all of the text books I had laid out on the desk, I wondered how I would get through all of the courses I hadn't paid any attention to for seven years in one. And study for all of them within two months. It seemed almost impossible. 

Mum walked in, caring a platter with two cups of tea and some crumpets. I looked up slightly as she walked in, smiling.

"Sweetheart," She said, coming to sit down on the stool beside fathers desk to which I was studying.

"Oh, thanks mum." I said, looking up from my text book only momentarily as I watched her set down the snack on the far side of the desk.

"How's the studying going dear?" She asked. I sighed in obvious frustration.

"Three chapters of Hogwarts A History so far. Oh, and guess what? I don't remember a word of it." I said angrily, shoving the book away from me. "This is never going to work." I moaned, slumping my head in my arms on the desk. Mum sighed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure if you ask kindly, Ms. Granger would kindly help you with your studies." She said calmly. I looked at her, standing up in frustration. 

Pacing angrily, I didn't stop to look at mum again. I was so frustrated with myself for some reason.

"How do you reckon that's going to work, huh? I can't just go up to her and say 'Oh, hey Granger, I'm failing, and I need help with my studies in order to get through this year, so I can get a real job and not turn out like my bloody father did!" I snapped. "She's not just going to help. Mum, we've hated each other for _years_. All because of dad and their stupid Death Eaters. It's not just going to change." I said, finally turning to face her. She had the most broad smile on her face. "What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Save your breath, Draco. I've invited Ms. Granger over for dinner tomorrow night…and the two boys as well." She said, her smile suddenly twisting into a guilty blush. It took me a moment to process what she had just said. Then finally, I boomed;

_"YOU INVITED THEM TO OUR HOUSE?"_

**A/N: So, that was the official first chapter of 'The Real Me'. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know if there's anything that can be changed to make it better, or if you like it the way it is. (:  
><strong>_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	3. Chapter two

****Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>****Warnings- *********Mild Language*  
>Summary- <strong>Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?<strong>  
><strong>AN: *All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.*******_**  
><strong>_

_***Hermione's P.o.v.***_

I yawned as I woke up at eight in the morning, judging by the alarm clock. I sighed. Ron lay next to me, no doubt, still sleeping. Realizing this, I got up, headed to the dresser to get a pair of clothes and quickly get dressed before he woke up. Walking over to the curtains I heard a loud snore coming from his direction. I smiled and shook my head. 

Heading downstairs I realized I wasn't the only one up at eight on a Saturday. Harry was up as well. Ron and I had been staying with him and Ginny in Grimauld Place while we were still looking for somewhere to stay. Harry was already guaranteed a job, and was awarded a large sum of money from the Ministry of Magic after the Final Battle(which he used to renovate Grimauld Place, and the rest he had put into savings for himself and Ginny) 

When we decided to move in together, Mrs. Weasley insisted that we were too young, and that we stay at the Burrow until we found a place to live, and a proper job. She was especially worried about Ginny. But Harry eventually convinced her differently. And we all visited the Burrow pretty much every other day, so we still basically lived there.

I smiled at Harry as I walked into the kitchen. He was currently holding a cup of his morning coffee, while reading the Daily Profit.

"Morning Harry. Good sleep?" I asked as I sat down across from him. He looked at me like he hardly even noticed I had walked in.

"Hm? Oh, 'Mione! Sorry. Uh- yeah. Great sleep. You?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Alright I suppose. Where's Ginny?" I asked, surprised she wasn't up yet. Her and Harry usually got up around the same time. Harry sighed and set the paper down on the table.

"She's still asleep. Hermione- I wanted to ask you something," He said, oddly quiet. I beckoned him to continue.

Looking over at the stairs, as if to make sure no-one would down them-probably Ginny, he continued.

"Has she- has she said anything to you about- having nightmares?" He asked, still as quiet as before. I looked at him, shocked.

"Well-no. Why?" I asked, completely surprised at the fact she wouldn't tell me she'd been having nightmares. We told each other pretty much everything. We were like the sisters we've never had.

"Strange. I would have thought if anyone she'd tell you. She won't tell me what they're about though. Well- actually she did tell me the one she had last night was about George. After Fred- passed away." He sighed. 

Ever since the Final Battle, George had been so overly depressed without Fred. He'd even started drinking, and kept himself locked up in the shop now days, even though business had dropped considerably. Still, he was determined to keep it open and running. It was as if his life depended on it. But then, maybe it did… 

A few weeks back in June, George had a huge emotional breakdown. Mostly because everyone had been on him about his drinking, and working harder at the shop. The truth was, he was trying his best. He put in every ounce he could at the shop. But it just wasn't the same without his twin. There had been plenty of times where he would consistently drive himself insane, thinking about how he wanted to be with Fred, how _Fred_ would have wanted things. How he never got to say goodbye. That was the biggest part of it. 

These times worried Ginny immensely. She got so scared when he had that breakdown. After that, Ginny became one of the only people in the family George would talk to- and still does. Thank merlin, because he won't speak to anyone else. Well- except for me- sometimes. But the conversations we had were limited. Small talk. And I _dare _not to mention Fred.

"I guess I can understand that. But I still don't see how she can't tell me." I said with a sigh.

"Tell who what?" Came Ginny's voice from the staircase. She walked down, still dressed in her pink night gown.

"Uh- nothing Gin. Morning." Harry said smiling, as Ginny walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure about that?" She said, sitting down next to Harry. 

I cleared my throat, deciding to tell Harry and Ginny the news I had received the night before. Would they accept it? I guess all I could do was try.

"Well- I got a letter last night." I said, suddenly nervous. The two of them looked at me as if to continue, so I did. "It was from- Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum." I said slowly. Harry and Ginny looked at me as though I had just announced someone's death. "And, she would like me, Harry and Ronald to come over for dinner tonight." I finished, choking slightly. My throat became suddenly very dry. Ginny suppressed a laugh.

"Ha! Good luck getting Ron to go." She huffed.

"What do you mean?" I said worriedly. I had a feeling this wasn't going to work out.

"All he ever does is talk about how much he hates Malfoy. Why would he want to go for dinner with him and his mum?" She said, almost rudely.

"I see…so this might be a bit of a problem then." I said, biting my lip nervously.

"How? Just tell her Ron isn't going to be there. Simple." Ginny said as though it was the easiest thing in the world. Wish I had thought of that when I wrote the reply.

"Well- I already wrote back saying we would go…all three of us." I said, blushing slightly. Ginny couldn't hold her laugh this time.

"Good luck getting yourself out of this one, 'Mione. I know he's not going to do it. For anything. So don't try bribing him unless you want to piss him off." 

I thought about this for a moment. Maybe Ginny was right. But there was one thing I had over Ronald. One thing he'd _never_ want to lose over a dinner…  
><strong>* <strong>

"**YOU SAID _WHAT_**? _HOW_ COULD YOU SAY THAT? HOW THE _BLOODY HELL_ COULD YOU SAY THAT? _HAVE-YOU-LOST-YOUR-MIND_?" Ron boomed so loud I was sure the neighbors in the other apartments could hear him. I had told him the news once he finally woke up around a little before lunch…maybe I should have waited. I stood there, looking down at the floor until he stopped shouting to speak.

"Well- what was I supposed to do? Say no?" I said, my voice shaking, partly with fear, but also anger. Ron turned on me.

"YES! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I GO TO MALFOY'S FOR DINNER?" He shouted, even louder yet. Now I was sure the neighbors could hear.

"It's a good thing Teddy's at Andromeda's today, Ron, or I would murder you." Harry muttered at his high pitch scream. Ron didn't seem to have noticed. Or at least he didn't care.

I suddenly became really upset with Ron. My cheeks turned red at this point.

"Oh, I don't know. _Maybe_, because for once, I _thought_ you could be a gentleman. Just give them a chance, Ron!" I spat.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I? HE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO BE A GENTLEMAN AT ALL!" He screamed. That was it. I'd had enough. It was time for final resorts.

"OKAY! Fine! I can't force you to come with me. But if you can't at least try to be civilized with them, how can we continue our relationship? Ron, for once, this isn't about _you_. That's all it's been lately. You, you, _YOU_! I want to fix things with the Malfoy's, Ron. I don't know what your problem with them is, but apparently, what ever I try to do around here is wrong. So I'm going on my own. And I don't care if either of you come or not." I choked, suddenly close to tears. I looked at Harry and Ginny for some support, for something more to say, but they just looked stunned.

More or less, the look on Ron's face made me feel even worse. It was almost like- hatred and confusion at the same time.

"Oh god. Ron I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I said in a quiet whisper, looking down at my feet, as though I was going to be yelled at again.

"Then how were you supposed to mean it, Hermione?" He snapped, in a strange quiet voice that he only ever used when he was very upset. Those were the last words he spoke before walking out the door, without even a slam. Worse, he only still called me 'Hermione' when he was angry.

"Hermione- What did you just do?"Said Ginny, completely bewildered. 

I sat down on the sofa, speechless. I had no idea what I had just done. Harry was the first one next to me, and gave me one of his comforting hugs.

"I'll be there. What time are we to meet for dinner?" He said quietly. Without another word, I sat there, sobbing on his shoulder. I had just let the best thing that ever happened in my life walk out on me- again.

**A/****N: Thanks for reading! :) I know the drama might be starting a bit soon, but I feel it's needed to help the remainder of the story. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and chapter three will be up soon. :)  
>P.s, if you've been wondering about the story 7th Year Rules that MoMo and I have been writing, chapter six will be up ASAP.<br>And, I have made a couple edits on chapter one, and this chapter as well, just to let you know! I tend to write these late at night, as for some reason, that's when I'm in my most creative mind set. But sometimes I'm too lazy to edit them, and then I forget when I post them that they weren't edited. My apologies! **

**For now, Happy reading! :) **


	4. Chapter three

**Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>Warnings-*****None*  
>Summary-<strong>**Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?**

**A/N:**

_***All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.***_

_***Draco's P.o.v.*  
><strong>_  
>I paced nervously in the living room. There was now an hour until Granger, Potter and Weasley were to arrive for dinner. I had no idea what I would say- to any of them. Suddenly mum came into the room. <p>

"Oh, Draco. I see you're already set." She said, realizing I had already showered and put on my favourite tux. "Now, Miss Granger has sent me a letter just now informing me that Mr. Weasley will not be accompanying her and Harry." She said, as though it was some sort of tragedy.

"How- unfortunate?" I said, not hiding the fact that I didn't really care. Mum raised an eyebrow at me. "Well- I didn't exactly ask for this, you know!" I spat. Mum sighed.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry. But- don't you want to make things right?" She asked, walking up to me and fixing my tie. I swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, I do. But- I think it's too soon. And it's not such a huge surprise that Weasley isn't showing up." I said, now getting annoyed.

"It's Ronald, Draco!" Mum snapped, as though I had just done sin. I rolled my eyes and walked away from her.

What did it matter to me if his name was Ronald or Welbey or Weasel? Oh- it didn't. 

"I only want you using first names in this house when they step in that door. Keep it civil." She added in a very stern tone. One that she didn't' use with me very often. That was normally dad's job. I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to clean up the study. Let me know when they arrive." I muttered. Mum nodded.

I mumbled angrily as I walked upstairs to the study, which I had left a complete mess after being up there all day. I rubbed at my eyes as I walked in, looking at the pile of books n the desk. I hadn't slept much at all lately because of studying.  
>I sighed, taking the piles of messy notes I had started and straightened them out into the different subjects, then decided for now just to put them into the textbooks used for that subject, and I straightened out all of the books into alphabetical order on the desk, figuring they'd be easy to find later. I sighed, sitting down on the stool. Why did studying have to be so tiring? Would Granger be able to help with that too? Right. It's- Hermione.<p>

After half an hour of sitting in dads study, mums voice came from downstairs. I knew what it meant.

"Draco! They're here!" She called. I took a deep breath, walking slowly down the stairs. I had no idea what to expect.

"Coming mother." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah! Good. Now, I'm sure that you three already know each other from school, but I have not formally introduced myself. Narcissa Malfoy. I am very pleased to welcome you to our home." She said, smiling widely. Mother was wearing a green, silk dress of hers and a pair of black, two inch heals.

Hermione, on the other hand, was in a red cocktail dress, at just bellow knee length, wearing a pair of black flats. Her hair was done up in tight curls, and she wore a red headband, glistening with just enough sparkles. Her look, I have to say, I was not expecting. She also wore a pair of sterling silver studs, which complimented the sparkling headband.

Without all of the bling, and the beautiful dress however, the first thing I noticed, were her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Wait- what? No. I was not gazing into her eyes…anyway, Potter wore a regular tux, and actually managed to get his hair to stay normal- sort of.

The one thing I noticed immediately, was that Hermione was wearing an odd amount of make-up. Almost too much much. As if she was trying to hide something. I for one don't like it when girls wear make-up. They're far prettier with out it. But then, what am I to say? No-one takes notice of my opinion. I'm just a two-faced arse with no feelings for anyone else but myself. Right.

I smiled slightly as mum led them to the living room, looking over at Hermione, who suddenly became anxious. Mum seemed to have read her mind.

"Oh! Right! I'm so, terribly sorry dear. Uh- Draco, why don't you take Miss Granger here on a little tour of the house, hm?" She said. "Harry, will you help me with dinner?" She added as I started to walk up the stairs. I turned around to watch Harry give Hermione a nervous glance before heading to the kitchen with mum, leaving me alone with her.

**A/N: This is chapter three! :) Hope you guys are liking the story so far! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. And a big THANK YOU to anyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot!  
>Happy reading! :) xoxo<strong>


	5. Chapter four

**Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>Warnings-*****Minor spoiler*  
>Summary-<strong>**Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?**

**A/N:**

_***All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.***_

_***Hermione's P.o.v.***_

Standing alone with Draco, a knot tied in my stomach. What had I gotten myself into? My thoughts kept wondering back downstairs to the kitchen, wondering what Harry was doing with Narcissa. Talking about Teddy, probably. The one thing they have in common. What do Draco Malfoy and I have in common? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Damn it was so much more comfortable with Harry. 

Hearing Draco clear his throat, I followed his now moving footsteps up the stairs. Looking up, I figured it would take us forever to walk up the staircase.

"You know, I was surprised when you answered my mothers letter saying you would come." He said after minutes of silence as we finally reached the top of the staircase. It also happened to be a very steep staircase. _A good thing I wore flats_. I thought to myself. I was quiet for a moment while I caught my breath.

"Really? Well I was surprised she sent it in the first place." I said, smiling teasingly. It quickly faded. He of coarse, was unsmiling.

"Far enough." He said, continuing the tour down the hallway, until we stopped at the first room on the right. I was astonished. The whole manor was built with stone, and gave iot an ancient, home like feeling. 

The first room I was guessing had to be the master bedroom. It was huge. The large puffy queen sized bed had left me speechless. It was hung around a silky white canopy. The covers were a matching soft, silky green. On the other side of the room there was a shinning, marble fireplace, and beside that was a large closet.

"Well- you've probably got it already that this is my mum's room. He said. I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I replied. He cleared his throat, leading me back down the hallway. We stopped at the next room.

"And this is the master bathroom." He said. 

It was probably the largest bathroom I'd ever seen. The walls were shinning marble, and the floor tiles matched. There was a large, glass walled shower on one end, and an elegant black, sparkling bath on the other. The lou lay by the sink, which was also painted an elegant black. The sink was marble to match the walls and floor. Draco laughed slightly. I turned to face him.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You're acting like you've never seen a bathroom before." He teased. I laughed.

"Oh, I have. But not one like this." I said, blushing. Draco raised a brow at me.

"Right…" He said, teasingly, leading me back down the hall. The next room was on the opposite side of the hallway. 

This, was his room. Like the other rooms, it was clean, vast and luxurious. I was surprised to see that it was clean, unlike how Harry and Ronald kept their bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He said worriedly. "Is- is there something wrong?" I chuckled again.

"No. It's just- clean." I said, looking at him. He blushed.

"Mum makes me keep it like this. In case we have have company." He muttered, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" I said, worried I had said something wrong.

"Mhm? Oh- nothing." He said quickly, as he started to walk again. I bit my lip slightly, following him. 

There were two more rooms left. The first, was a guest bedroom. Vast, but unlike the other rooms, it wasn't as well kept, as if it hadn't been used in awhile.

"The guest room." He muttered. Something was definitely wrong. But I decided it would be smart to keep it to myself. He didn't leave me much time with this one, and led me to the final room which was on the same side that his mum's room and the master bathroom were on, but on the very end. It was much larger than the other rooms. "This is my fathers study." He said plainly. 

Once again, I was left speechless. Shelves filled with books upon books laid across the three of the walls. On the back wall, was a beautiful marble fireplace, which matched the flooring. In front of it were two sofas and an armchair positioned in a circle. A large black study desk lay by the front entrance, currently covered in textbooks and papers, as though it had recently been used. I smiled at him, walking closer to open the glass doors to enter.

"Oh- may I?" I said, looking back at him. He beckoned me to go in. I opened the doors, walking in and looking around. I would have never thought that the Malfoy's would be one to have a study. Much less that it was actually used.

"My father- used this room a lot more when he worked at the ministry. But now- since he's been fired, it hardly ever gets used." Draco sighed. 

I walked over to the green set of sofas, and the armchair, and then back over to the desk, looking slightly at the textbooks that lay there. The first that my eyes reached, was Hogwarts A History. I smiled, but said nothing, walking back over to the sofas again, sitting on the one closest to the fireplace. I beckoned Draco over. He seemed shocked, but sat in the armchair next to me.

"A little early to be studying for Hogwarts, isn't it?" I said smiling, looking up at the circular sun roof on the ceiling.

**A/N: Chapter four is now up! :) Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far. I really hope you're liking the story. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, as it will help make me a better writer, and give you a better story. :)  
>Chapter five will be up soon! <strong>

**Thanks again!  
>Happy reading! xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter five

**Author- AlbusLily2011  
>Pairing- Dramione<br>Warnings-*****Minor spoiler*  
>Summary-<strong>**Draco Malfoy, a boy with blonde, sleek hair, a lean build, and an attitude that made most people turn and walk away from him. But what about something that makes her love him? That will show the real him, and not what others make of him?**

**A/N:**

_***All Copyright goes to Jk Rowling. Only the story line and original characters belong to me.***_

_***Draco's P.o.v***_

I couldn't believe it. She knew. Watching her look up at the ceiling, I blinked. How could she have known I had been studying for Hogwarts? 

"H-how did you know?" I asked, trying to hide my confusion. She looked at me and laughed slightly.

"Please. Who else would have the book Hogwarts A History randomly laying on in a study that's hardly even used, along with other school books? I'm pretty sure you're mum's already read those." She said teasingly. I felt myself blush, looking away from her to hide it. "Face it, Draco. I know you've been studying. You're eyes don't hide it much either. My question is- why?" She asked quietly. 

Suddenly I became angry. I kept my eyes away from her, trying to calm my temper as I prepared to speak.

"What's it to you? You wouldn't care." I snapped finally, not able to keep my temper. I knew she wouldn't. It was wishful to think that she would.

"You don't know that." She said calmly. "Draco-I-I know we got off on a rough start eight years ago, but I came here tonight because- I want that to change. And obviously Harry feels the same. I told him- and Ron not to come if they didn't want to. That I would come on my own." She said, choking slightly at Ronald's name. I turned to look at her again, calmed down slightly.

"What happened with him? Did you break up? Is that why you're wearing so much make-up? To hide the fact you've been crying?" I asked quickly. She looked down at the floor. I moved closer to the edge of my seat to be closer to her as I spoke. "You _can't_force him to come here. You can't." I said sternly. 

Hermione Granger looked up at me again, forcing to keep tears falling from her eyes. I sighed in frustration.

"The last time he came here, he had the best thing that ever happened to him nearly taken away, by force. If I were him- I wouldn't want to come here either." I sighed. She was shocked. A single tear fell to her cheeks. I lifted my finger slightly to catch it.

"I-I didn't think of it like that." She whispered, blushing slightly in guilt.

"Well- how did you think of it?" I asked quietly.

"I thought- I thought it was just because you two couldn't get along. I mean- he kept saying how you're always so rude and arrogant. And then I got upset with him saying he doesn't know how to be a gentleman. And- he argued saying you don't either. Merlin, did you prove him wrong." She said, smiling as she left more tears fall down her face, taking mascara along with them. 

I sighed. I had a feeling this wouldn't work out well, that something like this would happen.

"Hermione- I have to tell you this; before- You and Harry came, I didn't want you two here tonight. It's just- It's been so stressful lately, and to be honest with you, I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to act. I was afraid of snapping on you." I said quickly. Hermione looked confused.

"But- your mum said that-" I shook my head as she started to speak, knowing what she would say.

"My mum planned this. She- wanted me to talk to you about my problems with my grades- thought you would help. But I can't put that on you. I barely expected you to come here. Let alone for you to do that, too." I said quietly. 

Hermione looked at me and smiled slightly. Her tears stopped flowing enough so she could speak.

"But you're wrong. I will help you. If you want. I saw how stressed out your mum was when we first walked in. She wants the best for you, Draco. But she's worried. I can see that. I know what it's like. I see it in Mrs. Weasley everyday." She sighed.

"Yeah. I know she means well. She's done far more than father ever would have. All he cared about was his reputation and himself. I don't think he ever really cared about us." I muttered angrily. Hermione shook her head.

"He's doing it because he loves you. The fact that he thinks about his reputation is because he's afraid of what his family will think of him. I kind of know what that's like, in a different way…" She said quietly with a short sigh. 

Before Hermione got to finish her thought, there was a knock at the glass doors. I turned around to see Harry. Hermione blushed slightly. I cleared my throat.

"That'll be dinner." I said, standing up and offering her a hand. She smiled. Merlin I loved that smile. She had grown up so much. She wasn't the same annoying know-it-all with the bucked teeth that I used to know, that's for sure. She took my hand, smiling as I led her to the door where Harry was waiting.

"Took me awhile to find you. Mind, you guys had a ten minute head start with all those stairs." Harry said, not too pleased, though he smiled anyway. "Oh- by the way, Draco, after dinner, do you mind if I have a word?" He asked as he held the door open.

"Oh- sure." I said, looking questioningly at Hermione. She shrugged as we walked downstairs.

**A/N: And finally, Chapter five! Woot! :) Thanks again guys, for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy it so far. Chapter six will also be up soon, And chapter seven is in the process. You're in for quite a big shocker!  
>Happy reading! :) <strong>


End file.
